After the Fire  Chryed and Zainab
by Timidmouse
Summary: Set after the fire in the Vic. Can Christian bring Syed and his mother back together.
1. Chapter 1

After the Fire

This is set on the night of the fire at the Vic – what happened next.

Chapter 1

Christian lay in bed trying to piece together the night's events. His heart went out to Roxy – the Vic burning down would rip the heart out of the Mitchells. Yes they were tough and would no doubt bounce back, but Christian knew that Roxy was more vulnerable than she made out and with Amy to care for and the troubled relationship she had with both Peggy and Ronnie, not to mention that psycho Phil, it would be no picnic keeping all that together.

Sleep evaded him, so he gently extricated himself from Syed's tangled limbs and waited for him to drop back into slumber before moving to the kitchen. He then poured himself neat vodka and moved to sit at the table, peering out into the darkness.

He could still smell the smoke from Syed's clothes and cursed himself for not being with him when he was needed. Having found out that his parents were going to attend the wedding, Syed had asked Christian to stay away, in the vain hope that they might speak to him if he was on his own. Not being particularly close to the happy couple, Christian reluctantly agreed and took the opportunity to plan a little surprise for Syed, but wasn't shocked to get a call saying his parents had blanked him again.

Christian had been walking towards the Vic when he heard the explosion and as he turned the corner he saw the chaos and heard the screams. He scanned the crowd looking for familiar faces – he saw Jane and Ian but panicked when he didn't see Syed. Then he heard Tamwar shout "over here" and saw Syed crouched by the wall looking dazed. He rushed to comfort him and soon ascertained he was shaken but not badly hurt, it was then he heard Roxy's screams for help and fearing that she would run back into the burning building he sprinted to her side to restrain and console her. Once everyone was safely out and the fireman had taken charge, he was glad to get back into Syed's arms.

It was only after they got back to the flat together did Christian realise just how close he had come to losing everything that was so dear to him. Syed was traumatised by the whole event, he was upset and incoherent but Christian did manage to find out that he had been knocked down in the rush to escape; everything else was a blur to him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a strangled cry from the bed, Syed stirred in his sleep, reliving the event. Christian lay down beside him once more and pulled him into gentle hug "It's alright Sy... I'm here you are safe." Finally Christian fell into a disturbed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The morning sun streamed through the open blinds, Christian blinked and reached across the bed to find he was alone. Confused, he sat up to see Syed sitting on the settee, staring into space.

"Hey" he said. Syed looked startled for moment, obviously deep in thought and then with a thin smile said "Hey yourself. Do you want coffee?" and walked toward the kitchen to put the kettle on.

Christian bounced out of bed, walked up behind Syed and put his arms around his waist "What no morning kiss?" he murmured and nuzzled into his neck. Syed leaned back and turned his head and lightly brushed his lips against Christian but then turned away walking towards the fridge. "We are out of milk – do you feel up to going out to get some?" he said.

Christian nodded, dressed and headed out with a troubled mind; it was typical of Syed to keep everything locked inside. He knew him well enough by now to give him some time and space – he would open up eventually, with a bit of patience and encouragement.

He met Tam coming out of the shop "Is Syed OK?"

"Yes Tam, at least I think so – something is eating away at him but he hasn't really talked about it yet. You got time? I would really like to know exactly what happened."

They walked together and Tamwar rambled on, filling in the blanks for Christian.

"It was awful, Christian – I mean one minute we were chatting away, the next Peggy was screaming at everyone to get out. It took a few minutes to realise what was going on and then the panic set in. Dad was great, he was first out and sent Dot to get help and then he came back for all of us. After we got out we realised Syed wasn't with us – he was right behind me Christian but he didn't make it to the door. I didn't know what happened, I was so frightened, so frightened and there were people pushing and shoving..."

"OK Tamwar – breathe, everything is fine now – what happened next?"

"It was Mum, Christian – it was Mum – she went back in and pulled him out!"

"Really, that was so brave; maybe it means that she is ready to see him again..."

"You would think so wouldn't you – but I couldn't believe it this morning, nothing has changed. I said I would go across and see how he was and she denied his existence again! How can she do that... how can she risk her life and yet still deny him? What can I say, what can I do to make her change?"

"You are asking the wrong person Tam – but I do know this. She may have said that Syed was dead to her, but she has just proved that she doesn't wish that he was dead. Syed doesn't want you to fall out with your parents too – so there is nothing you can do, but maybe there is something I can do. You go on home now, but next time you know your Mum is going to be on her own in the unit, text me – don't tell Syed though. Will you do that for me?"

Tamwar protested, but Christian was persuasive and he eventually agreed to contact Christian when the time was right.

Christian walked back to the flat mulling over how he was going to exploit this opportunity to try and mend some of the hurt that Syed carried with him on a daily basis. He certainly wasn't relishing the thought of facing up to his nemesis. It was going to need every ounce of his influencing skills – and it wasn't without risk – but it had to be worth a try, and it had to been done quickly while the memories were fresh and raw!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was mid morning when Christian got a text from Tamwar and headed for the unit. He stood for a few minutes to gather his thoughts, took a deep breath and walked in. Zainab was in the office giving some poor supplier the rough edge of her tongue on the telephone. Seeing him standing in the doorway she stopped mid sentence, slammed the phone down and hissed at him "Get out of here – you are not welcome."

Christian stood impassively, with his shoulders square and his head held high, determined not to lose his temper. "I came to thank you Zainab." She was stunned into silence, so he continued. "By all accounts you saved Syed's life at the Vic, I am really glad that you and Mas were there for him."

"Well I certainly didn't do it for you." she retorted.

"Well I assumed that", he drawled, "Which means you must have done it for him ... And for you. I am sure that he would like to thank you for himself so I thought it was time the two of you got together to talk."

"No ...no...He is nothing to me"

"Yes he is Zainab, he is your son, and I know that you love him. You fought for him once before, why not again?"

The argument went on for another fifteen minutes as Christian tried to provoke, cajole and plead with Zainab to admit her true feelings, and in turn she cursed, blamed him and tried to twist his words. Eventually they fell silent and Christian turned to go.

"This afternoon" she called after him, "tell him to come to the house at 2 o'clock, Mas will be away, but tell him to come to the back door, I don't want anyone to see me speaking to him."

Christian mouthed "Thank You" and left. At lunchtime as arranged, Tamwar called in at the flat to tell Syed his mother wanted to speak to him. With encouragement from both Tamwar and Christian, Syed agreed. Knowing how Syed tended to dwell on things, Christian was glad he didn't have too much time to think it over. So at 1:45 Christian hugged and kissed Syed, wished him good luck and watched from the window as he walked to his family home. He may not have been into the "God stuff" but he couldn't help a quick prayer that all would be well. He headed off to the square to meet a client, positioning himself to keep a watching eye on the Masood house.

With no sign of Syed during the hour session he figured things must be going well, and headed home. He texted Syed but got no response. Five o'clock came and went, but no contact from Syed. He texted again, and then called but it went straight to answer phone. By six o'clock he had left 10 messages and was getting seriously concerned. As he paced the floor with his phone in his hand he contemplated going across to the house, finally the phone rang.

"Sy, where are you, I was getting worried?"

"It's not Syed, Christian, it's me Tamwar – I just found Syed's phone under the cushion in the lounge and saw all your texts, is Syed not with you? I've been home for two hours and he isn't here! Mum is acting really weird, she is cooking up a storm, told Dad to be in half an hour and keeps saying everything is going to be fine and we will be a real family again. Something has gone horribly wrong!"

"Keep calm Tam, Syed is capable of looking after himself." Christian wasn't sure if was trying to convince Tam or himself. They agreed to search for him and meet up in the square in thirty minutes.

Christian slumped onto the bench in the Square, "Where can he be Tam? It's getting dark and I am worried about him. At least if he went back to your home I would know he was safe – but if he is wandering the streets anything could happen to him."

Tamwar's phone rang – "Its mum – I had better answer it she will be wondering where I am. Hi Mum, no I haven't forgotten you are cooking something special...

"Go home" Christian mouthed as Zainab continued to rant at your Tamwar "you have done all you can."

"OK Mum I will be there if 5 minutes" He snapped the phone shut and looked at Christian with a worried expression. "Maybe we should call the police?"

"No need" the voice came from behind them.

"Syed" exclaimed Tamwar and Christian in unison. "Where have you been? Are you OK?"

Syed hugged Tamwar and said "I am fine, go home Tam – Christian and I need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Christian looked at Syed and was struck by his calmness, something had changed, and he was not the troubled soul of the last few days. As Tamwar turned to go Christian looked into Syed's deep brown eyes searching for an answer.

"I chose you Christian."

Christian's relief was evident – "and yet we still need to talk?" Syed nodded and took his hand and started walking to the flat. Syed was relieved when Christian reunited him with his phone and he murmured apologies as he saw and heard Christian's messages. He then sat opposite Christian and made a call.

"Hi mum, thanks so much for meeting me today and it were great to play with Kamil. I really appreciated you being so honest with me; you gave me lots to think about. ...Yes I would love to meet again... no mum I won't be "coming home" because I already am home...I did listen to everything you had to say... Look mum I will meet you any time, any place, either with or without the rest of the family, but I will always return home to Christian because..."

Syed automatically leant forward to kiss away the tear rolling down Christian's cheek.

"She hung up" he shrugged. "Do you remember when you told me that in time I could have it all?"

Christian winced and nodded, not just because of the pain of the response but because of the memory of all the repercussions which followed on from that conversation.

"Well the truth is, not just did I not want to wait, but I never believed that I could have it all. When I chose you, I did so believing that I was walking away from everything else for ever. It has been wonderful that Tam accepts me, but I knew my parents and community were lost to me. Today Mum told me about her life in Pakistan before Dad brought her here. It was a moving story and she deserves a medal for coming back into the Vic to get me, because she overcame her greatest fear. She told me that is was destiny that she was there that day and not you."

"I wish I hadn't stopped off to see Barry or I would have been there for you."

"She said Allah gave her the strength to save me, that it was an omen and that I must return to my faith and my family. She said that you were incapable of love, that I had to take more time to really find myself away from you influence and that she would not pressurise me again."

The more she told me the more upset I was, so I went to Mosque to pray for guidance. No-one knows me there, but over the last month one of the younger Imam's has been making an effort. He could see I was troubled, so after prayers he asked me to walk with him. He gave me the chance to talk. .. I didn't tell him everything, but I told him my marriage had failed and my family had disowned me and that it was my own entire fault. He just listened and was so non-judgemental; he said he would pray for me and that I would always be welcome. If my Mum loves me that much, then surely in time she will come to accept that we are in love and if there are those in my community who will not shun me, maybe, just maybe, one day I can have it all."

"I am sure of it Sy."

"She also let slip that you were the one who arranged for us to talk, so even if it is not to be – I am still blessed, while my Mother's love is conditional – yours is selfless. Christian, you are STILL the most important thing in my life, and," he said looking coyly through his fringe, "it occurs me that you deserve a little reward for facing up to my mother yet again."

Christian didn't need any more encouragement, and moved to take Syed in his arms.

"Hold on a minute," said Syed "Who on earth is Barry?"

"Oh, I had forgotten about that – he is a friend of Ian's he was helping me arrange a little surprise for you – I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

Like an excited six year old Syed pestered Christian for more details, in one movement Christian swept Syed up and crashed their lips together into a forceful kiss. Syed gasped for air when Christian finally released him.

"I think" said Christian grasping both of Syed's hands in his

"that somebody", he started to trail kisses down his jaw line and neck,

"needs another lesson", his tongue teased the hairs on his chest

"in the virtue of patience!"

Syed momentarily tried to break free but Christian had him pinned down, so he threw his head back, groaned and succumbed to the master at work!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Syed woke up alone and peered over at the alarm clock. It was 9:50, he knew Christian had a client at 9 and cursed himself for sleeping in. He got up, put some bread in the toaster and poured a glass of milk. As he waited for the toast he checked his phone, there were 3 messages, two from Christian and one from Tamwar. There was nothing from his mother.

He opened Tam's and texted a reply to say he would meet him in the caff at 11. Christian's first message was at 8:15 "You look so adorable and tranquil sleeping that I don't have the heart to wake you – but you owe me one morning kiss!" The second said "Lunch at home at 1?" Syed smiled and texted back "Kiss at 1 confirmed!"

Syed had planned to do the accounts today. Christian really wasn't a numbers man and it was likely to be a pretty big job so he considered leaving it until the afternoon when he would have fewer interruptions, but decided to get started. His tidiness was Christian's saving grace – although there was no order in any of the company paperwork, it was at least all in the same place.

It was clear that Christian was doing well. He realised it wasn't just Christian's physique and charm that managed to win over new clients, but his patience and understanding that meant he kept them. He knew from experience that Christian had an uncanny knack of being able to judge whether someone needed pressure to keep them motivated or gentle encouragement and persuasion. The fact that he was an outrageous flirt with all the clients – men and women helped as well! Syed felt a pang of jealousy and reminded himself that he had no reason not to trust him.

He closed the books and headed off to meet Tam. He was disappointed not to catch a glimpse of his lover in the gardens. Over tea he and Tam discussed the events of the day before. Apparently, his Dad had been bemused at the "special" meal for no apparent reason, but Zainab had been subdued and simply stressed the need for the family to spend time together. Tam returned to Massala Queen and Syed back to his books.

Just after one, Syed struggled to keep all the piles of paper in order, as he was assaulted with the sight, sound and touch of an exuberant Christian. They moved to the sofa and the lunch that Syed had prepared. As they ate, Christian produced a large brown envelope.

"Well, since you are already knee deep in paper then I guess you had better have your surprise now."

Syed looked mildly disappointed – "What my surprise is more paperwork?" He opened the envelope and read the contents. His expression went from puzzled to surprise.

"You don't need to do this Christian! This document makes me an equal partner in Absacadabra!"

Christian was grinning from ear to ear. "Well we are equal partners in everything else – so it seemed right for the business too. I would be honoured to be the foundation stone in your business empire!"

His mouth opened and closed a few times, but for once Syed was speechless.

"Actions speak louder than words Sy – so just sign on the dotted line."

**Reviews welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Syed continued to stare at the contract long after Christian had left to see his afternoon clients. He was surprised, pleased and a bit frightened. It was yet another tangible demonstration of how much Christian trusted him, which considering their past history was remarkable. Walking away from his family had dashed his ambitions, not that he didn't adore the sheer indulgent happiness of being with Christian – but he didn't really fit the bill as a personal trainer. Build an empire – once he had the whole thing mapped out in his head – but now? He had been so focussed on learning to live with Christian, dealing with the fallout with his family, coping with his own fears and anxieties about being "out" and trying to look for a job, he had lost sight of the vision. Now it was time to start looking at the plan for Miami Beach. His mind started to race. First though he had to finish the accounts, and more importantly consider how to express his appreciation to his lover!

He sped through the accounts and allowed his mind free reign to pursue plans, searching the internet, mapping out ideas and making calls. The time disappeared so quickly he nearly missed Christian's home coming. With minutes to spare he cleared away before hearing Christian's key in the door. Within seconds he was engulfed in Christian's arms.

"Missed me" Christian whispered and was answered by Syed capturing his mouth in a fierce kiss. "I'll take that as a yes then!" grinned Christian.

"I was thinking about growing the business – we need to think about what direction we could take. Firstly we can expand what we do..." said Syed, " what we need is to find some other young trainers to work for you, just pay them when we need them."

"So you want to rent young fit boys to work under me do you Sy?" exclaimed Christian with a cheeky grin.

Yes, ... no, no not like that, behave Christian! Then we could expand the services – provide advice of diet and nutrition."

"Hey, maybe we could get Massala Queen to provide healthy snacks! It might be a way to get your Mother to talk to us. After all, nothing would stop her taking advantage of a good business opportunity!"

Syed considered the point for a moment, frowned and shrugged before launching into the details of his numerous and increasingly innovative ways to build the business.

Christian was only half listening, smiling and musing that is was a long time since he had seen Syed so caught up and excited with plans for the future. He loved being swept along with his enthusiasm and hoped he wasn't going to get too ambitious too quickly.

Time to bring him back to the here and know. As Syed was preoccupied with preparing to cook and mumbling about business plans, turnover, revenue and projections, Christian quietly peeled of his clothes, wrapped a towel around his waist and sidled up behind Syed crushing him into a bear hug and whispered.

"It all sounds very interesting Sy, but if you would like to follow me to the shower I have a few projections I could share with you!"


End file.
